


Lucy's Missing Chapters

by Chaunceytron



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaunceytron/pseuds/Chaunceytron
Summary: From my Forget Me Not series (Forget Me Not, Shooting Star, and Bleeding Heart). I've gotten some requests for Lucy's adventures that I will be posting here. There are also a few chapters that I didn't originally post as I didn't want the story to be too large. (Requests are welcome.)





	1. Dalek Caan

The ground felt hard beneath Lucy. Where was she? As she struggled to remember, she heard a soft clink nearby. Quickly sitting up, she looked to where she’d heard the sound. A shiny piece of metal was on the ground near her.  
“What the hell happened?”  
“YOU ESCAPED,” a loud voice croaked, and Lucy spun around to look.  
A creature sat inside a metal case. The darkness hid the creature, but Lucy remembered the metal case from one of the books in Missy’s library. It was a Dalek. A chill went up Lucy’s spine as she looked around her to find some kind of exit. They were in a cave. There was little light and only one exit.  
“I WILL NOT HARM YOU, TIME CHILD,” the Dalek said. “REPAIR ME AND I WILL HELP YOU GET HOME.”  
“And if I don’t?” Lucy asked and waited for a threat in return.  
“YOU WILL NOT GET HOME,” the Dalek said simply before bursting into a mad cackle. “DO YOU REMEMBER HOW WE GOT HERE?”  
Lucy glared at the Dalek before trying to remember what had happened. She remembered flying the TARDIS… right into a weapon. She should be dead. She remembered an intense warmth before seeing a golden light.  
“How am I alive? Am I alive?”  
“YES. TIME TRAPPED US. YOU RELEASED US,” the Dalek said with a giggle.  
“I did?” Lucy asked, but things were blurry. She remembered hearing her brother’s voice, and she’d fought tearing into the bright light with her bare hands. Lifting her hands, she looked at them. Tingles of pain reminded her of what she’d done.  
“HELP ME?” the Dalek asked in an odd pleading manner. “I WILL HELP YOU IN RETURN.”  
“Why should I trust you? You might not even know how to get home.”  
“YOU NEED ME. I NEED YOU. YOU ARE DIFFERENT NOW… YOU WILL NEED MY HELP. TOUCH SOMETHING WITH YOUR LEFT HAND. SEE WHAT I MEAN.”  
Hesitantly, Lucy reached down and grabbed a rock. She stared in shock as it turned to dust in her hand, and she looked to the Dalek distrustfully.  
“What was that?! How did you know that would happen?”  
“I HAVE SEEN ALL. THE FUTURE. THE PAST. WHAT HAS BEEN DONE AND WHAT MUST BE DONE. YOUR GLOVES WILL PROTECT THIS WORLD FROM YOU.”  
Lucy hesitantly took her gloves from her pocket. They seemed fine. As she put them on, she half-expected them to disappear. They didn’t, which gave the Dalek some credibility. Lucy paused for a moment before she reached down and grabbed another rock. It remained in her hand, unchanged.  
“SO WILL YOU HELP ME, TIME CHILD?”  
“What guarantee do I have… that you won’t try to hurt me as soon as you get the chance?”  
“I WILL NEED REPAIRS ON OUR WAY HOME. WE HAVE A LONG WAY TO GO. WHO ELSE WOULD HELP ME? WE MUST HELP EACH OTHER.”  
Lucy bit her lip and tried to figure out her next move. It certainly wouldn’t hurt anything if it believed that she was planning to help it.  
“Okay. What do you need for me to do?”  
“LOOK AROUND YOU. SCATTERED PARTS FROM THE SHATTERED DALEKS ARE AT YOUR FEET, BUT WE WILL NEED SOMEONE TO HELP BUT THEM TOGETHER. TAKE A PIECE WITH YOU. YOU WILL NEED IT.”  
Lucy picked up a piece of the Dalek armor and took one last look at the Dalek. Deciding against asking him more questions for the moment, she left the cave. Sunlight hit her face. After taking a second to adjust, she took a look around her. She’d need someone familiar with metal. Maybe a welder would work. Smoke floated up to the sky in the distance, and Lucy smiled in relief. Hopefully, she could get some directions to the nearest town. Briefly worrying about what the reaction to a Dalek would be, Lucy stumbled upon a small cottage.  
After knocking on the door, a large man answered the door and asked, “Are you lost?”  
“Ah, well, I was wondering if you knew of anyone who works with metal or a welder… or if you could just point me in the direction of the nearest town that would work.”  
The man looked at her in confusion before he let out a bark of laughter. “Cobalt! Someone is in need of your services,” the man said and stepped aside to reveal a small humanoid creature.  
Cobalt gave Lucy a wary stare, and she smiled uncertainly. She’d never seen a creature like him before and was unsure of what to say or do. With a sigh, Cobalt asked, “I can help for a price. What kind of material would you like for me work with? It will determine the rate… as well as the type of weapon requested.”  
“Oh, it’s not a weapon. It’s a type of armor,” Lucy said awkwardly and took out the piece of metal. She didn’t have much to pay him and hoped the Dalek would think of something if she could bring Cobalt to it. “I don’t really know what kind of metal it is… if it’s too much trouble, I can go elsewhere.”  
Cobalt didn’t seem to be paying attention to her. Instead his full attention was on the metal in Lucy’s hand. After he took it from her, he inspected the metal, even licking and smelling it. A few moments passed, then his eyes went wide. He stared at her for a moment and asked, “Is there more?”  
“Yeah, there was a lot of it. You can have whatever you don’t use for the armor… for the payment.”  
Cobalt said with glee, “Of course. You have yourself a deal, child.”  
Lucy smiled in relief and waited as the large man left to get a wheelbarrow. Did the Dalek know that this would happen? This seemed to fall into place far too easily to be mere coincidence. Lucy worked on drawing a rough outline of what Dalek armor looks like and gave it to Cobalt. He gave her a curious look but said nothing. Lucy led them through the trees back to the cave where she woke up.  
The large man looked shocked as he stared at the Dalek. Upon seeing Lucy look his way, he gave her an apologetic look. The sun had risen more since she had left. Sunlight now infiltrated the cave. Metal pieces glittered in the cave, and Lucy realized that there was even more than she had first seen. The Dalek was exposed to the elements. Its armor had been more severely damaged than Lucy had realized. The top portion completely missing. The second portion was still mostly intact but had dents on the sides.  
By some miracle, the Dalek could still move, albeit at a slow pace. The large man and Cobalt packed the metal into the wheelbarrow. As they walked back, Cobalt started a conversation with the Dalek, and Lucy kept pace with the man.  
“The name’s Torbald by the way. Yours?”  
“Ah, my name’s Lucy. Nice to meet you.”  
“You as well. And your friend’s name?”  
“MY NAME IS CAAN,” Caan shouted from behind them, and Torbald laughed.  
“Good to meet you too, Caan,” he said. “So… I think it’s fair to say that you too aren’t from around here.”  
Torbald glanced at Lucy’s clothes, and Lucy remembered that she was wearing her butler uniform.  
“No,” Lucy said and glanced at Caan. “We’re not. Thank you for doing this for us.”  
“It was likely a metal he’s never seen before. Working with a new metal is worth it for Cobalt. Getting to keep the extra pieces was a bonus,” Torbald said with a wink.  
Lucy smiled, and they listened as Cobalt and Caan discussed the metal and how to work with it. By the time they had gotten back to the cottage, Cobalt had a gleam in his eye and a game plan in his head. Lucy waited with Caan as Torbald and Cobalt fired up the forge and began to work.  
“So what do we do after this? How do we get home?”  
“THERE WILL BE A RIFT BETWEEN WORLDS. WE NEED TO GO THROUGH IT.”  
“And that’ll take us home?”  
“NO,” Caan said, and Lucy glared at him. “I TOLD YOU THAT IT WOULD BE A LONG JOURNEY. IT WILL TAKE US TO THE NEXT WORLD. IT WILL TAKE TIME, BUT YOU WILL GET HOME.”  
Lucy sighed and sat down. She didn’t have a choice but to trust him for now. Getting back to Missy was her first priority. Checking her pocket, she realized that something was missing: her laser screwdriver. She frantically checked her other pockets. Did she really lose it?  
“INSIDE YOUR ARM.”  
“What?”  
“THE SCREW DRIVER IS INSIDE YOUR ARM. FOCUS ON IT. CALL IT OUT OF YOU MUST. IT WILL HURT.”  
Lucy stared at him for a second before lifting her sleeve. Something did feel off. She focused on the spot and felt immediate pain. Fighting through the pain, she kept focusing, and soon she had the screw driver in her hand. She laughed at the absurdity of it all before she rested her head on the back of the chair and fell into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Resident Evil (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resident Evil chapters take place not long after "The Dalek Caan" chapter and before the events of Shooting Star.

Landing on the ground with a soft thud, Lucy took a second to look around. The Dalek Caan raced into the woods with reckless abandon. With a soft sigh of relief, Lucy waited until he was gone before she carefully walked through the underbrush and searched for some kind of trail. Even though she had helped put Caan back together, she didn’t really trust him. Missy had said that Daleks were particularly untrustworthy. However, Caan had not only known her name. He’d known how she’d ended up inside of Time itself as well as how to get to the next world.  
Lucy had decided to trust him for the moment, but having him around still made her nervous. A sound from her left caught her attention. For a brief moment, her breath caught in her throat. A man stumbled out of the woods clutching his side, and Lucy hesitated before stepping toward him.  
“Are you okay?” Lucy asked, and suddenly the man’s face lurched upwards.  
Blood was splattered over his face. Although his eyes looked at her, it was an empty look. Like the lights were on, but no one’s home. He let out a loud moan and stumbled toward her. Lucy took a step back and shivered. She could definitely outrun it, but she might attract more by running through the dense forest. The man lunged at her, and she barely moved out of his way in time. D’Artagnan crawled from around her neck and encircled the man’s head. There was a sickening crunch. D’Artagnan had turned from a tie into a squid like creature and crushed the man’s head. He shook off the blood before crawling back onto Lucy. After turning back into a tie, he went still. Likely sleeping. Lucy touched him worriedly, and he stretched in response.  
Not sure whether to relieved or terrified, she continued slowly through the wilderness. Shadows played tricks on her as she wandered inside. No trails stood out. Maybe she was just that far from civilization.  
“Well, shit,” Lucy whispered to herself.  
A sudden noise made her jump behind a tree to hide. A woman stumbled out. Lucy considered climbing the tree when the woman spoke into a radio, “Targets not in sight. Must have wandered further in. Over.”  
“Very well,” a voice sounded from the radio. “Units standing by.”  
“I’ve got it,” the woman replied rashly and headed deeper into the forest with a machine gun in hand.  
Lucy decided to head in the opposite direction of the woman. She wondered if they meant Caan. The woman had been wearing some kind of uniform. It would be just great if Caan managed to make the goddamn army think they were hostile invaders. Biting her lip to keep herself from cursing, she made her way deeper into the forest. She’d just have to make up some kind of excuse if they caught her.  
Perhaps her car broke down… no. She had no idea if there even were any public roads around here. Plus she was wearing a butler uniform… Not something your average person would wear on a roadtrip.  
“Hey, stop there! Hands in the air!” the woman’s voice called out from behind her. “Jefferson, I’ve got an intruder here as well. What should I do with her?”  
There was a long pause, and then the voice finally replied wearily, “Bring her in for questioning. The higher-ups want to hear how she found her way here.”  
Lucy sighed and slowly turned around to see the woman. She said, “There is an explanation. It’s a weird one, but… wait, behind you.”  
Another one of the infected had slowly crept up behind the woman, but the woman seemed to believe Lucy was lying and replied, “Not going to fall for that one.”  
The man grabbed onto the woman. Lucy dodged behind a tree as the gun misfired. She quickly glanced at the two fighting and fought the urge to run while the woman fought the infected man. Muttering a curse, she ran forward and grabbed a knife that the man had knocked out of the woman’s hand. With a quick motion, Lucy slammed the knife into the base of his head and upwards toward the brain stem. The man slumped down, and the woman pushed his limp body away from her.  
“Thanks,” the woman mumbled, and Lucy held out her hand. The woman took it and pulled herself up. She looked almost apologetic as she said, “I’m still going to need to take you in for questioning.”  
“Of course,” Lucy whispered bitterly.  
At least the woman now treated Lucy more respectfully as she followed Lucy towards a large base. It seemed to be some kind of research facility, Lucy noted and carefully walked inside. There was a group waiting for them, and Lucy was grabbed and put inside a cell. Did research facilities normally have cells? No, but perhaps this one needed it. Lucy thought about the shambling corpses outside and hid a shiver.  
They seemed to be more interested in subduing the escaped people than dealing with her at the moment, so Lucy took a quick look around. The researchers didn’t seem to be worried about her in the slightest as they ran around and nervously whispered to each other. Suddenly they went quiet and left quickly as the people in uniform led in some of the bodies of the infected escapees. The woman stopped for a moment and looked slightly ashamed.  
“I put in a good word for you. Told my superior what you did.”  
Lucy said nothing as the woman walked away. She didn’t say that for Lucy’s benefit and was probably just trying to make herself feel better. With a sigh Lucy took a seat on the bench and waited for someone to come to her cell. After a while a man in uniform came by the cell and led Lucy down the hall. The man led her to a room and closed the door behind her after she walked inside. A tall man stood by the desk reading through some documents.  
He seemed to be ignoring Lucy’s presence for the moment, so Lucy took a look around the room. There weren’t any obvious exits. A quick touch to her tie told her that D’Artagnan was still soundly asleep. Lucy glanced at the man. She wondered if he could really read with those sunglasses on, or if he was just openly trying to be dismissive of her. Maybe trying to appear more in charge than he really was. He certainly was going for a look of some kind with a long black coat and slicked back hair with frosted tips. Wasn’t there some kind of movie with that look? Maybe something similar.  
“So… why were you exploring our private property, Miss?” he asked with a glance in her direction.  
“Uh… well, I’m looking for a friend. He ran off in this direction… and I need to find him,” Lucy explained and realized that wasn’t far from the truth. “He’s not in his right mind right now, and he needs to be kept away from people.”  
The man put down the papers and walked closer with interest. He asked, “And how did he get here?”  
“Ran here… or more accurately… glided? To be honest, I’m not entirely sure how he works.”  
“You make your friend sound like a machine,” the man said in an amused tone.  
“If your men see him, that’s probably what they’ll think he is… but he’s not really from here,” Lucy said honestly but with some hesitation. “As in not really human. But he’s not dangerous! At least not while I’m there. That’s part of our deal.”  
The man paused his questions and seemed to be deep in thought. After a moment, he asked, “And what about you, young lady? Are you as you appear?”  
“Yes, I’m human,” Lucy said while internally wondering if that was really true anymore. “My name is Lucy Allen. Born in Alexandria, Virginia…”  
“Your family must be worried. You seem awfully young to be playing with such things.”  
“Apologies, sir, but you don’t look much older than me.”  
That caused the man to laugh. Lucy supposed he didn’t laugh much considering how strained it sounded.  
“Thank you for the compliment. Truly,” he said with a genuine smile. “I am older than I appear.”  
“You’re welcome,” Lucy said and relaxed a little. This seemed to be going better than expected.  
“Unfortunately, we cannot allow you to go free with having seen our more… sickly lab residents.”  
“As long as you don’t tell anyone about the sentient, flying machine, we’re even. It’s not like I don’t have things to hide.”  
The man gave her a regretful smile and said, “I would if I could… Lucy. Unfortunately… I still have higher ups, and they gave me very strict orders. However… I will make sure it’s painless.”  
“What?” Lucy asked and took a step backwards.  
The man took out a gun, and Lucy didn’t even have time to react before her world quickly went dark.


	3. Resident Evil (part 2)

Lucy resisted the urge to fade back into the light and awoke in her own body. She took a deep breath as she tried to piece together what had just happened. She’d been shot. She assumed in the head considering how quick it had been and the killer headache she was now experiencing. Footsteps grew closer. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before holding her breath. The footsteps stopped by her side, and Lucy could tell that someone bent down to pick her up.   
Using two fingers, Lucy hit the person directly in the throat to keep them from alerting the others. With a quick punch to the temple, she knocked the woman out cold. It had been the woman she’d saved. Lucy knew she should feel at least somewhat guilty, but the headache was making any kind of feeling hard. All she felt right now was rage.  
D’Artagnan had turned into a mouse and was clinging to her in fear. Lucy took a second to comfort him and whispered, “It’s okay. We’re going to be fine.”   
Lucy dragged the woman behind the desk and took off her black uniform. It wasn’t the best disguise, but it was better than what she was currently wearing. D’Artagnan tucked himself in her pocket. Lucy also took the woman’s wristband as it appeared to have some kind of key card inside of it and her gun. Taking confident steps, Lucy strode out of the room. If she didn’t appear nervous, then she’d be less noticeable. Lucy quickly strode down the hallway in the opposite direction of where she came in. She didn’t want to chance anyone recognizing her. Maybe she could find a helmet.  
Lucy couldn’t find a way out as she got deeper inside the facility, and there didn’t seem to be anything she could use as a mask. A familiar voice gave her pause. She quickly jumped behind a desk as the man who’d shot her walked past with another man in a suit. She could see them in the reflection of a nearby door as they carried on their conversation.   
“So you shot her? Too bad. She might have led us to her friend,” the man in the suit said.  
“You know our orders, Doctor. Besides… I thought it would be best if she didn’t become a test subject,” the bastard replied.  
“You had a soft spot for the girl?” the man asked with a laugh that suddenly stopped as the bastard gave him a glare. “Well, we’re making progress on the mold. Soon we’ll catch up with Umbrella.”  
“We don’t need to catch up with them. We need to beat them. Work harder.”   
The bastard strode off, and once he was out of sight the doctor breathed a sigh of relief before walking into an office. Lucy got up off the floor and started walking again. It was too late to go back the other way. Now she just needed to find an alternative route and avoid attention while doing so. An alarm started blaring, and Lucy quickly hid in one of the laboratories. It was, thankfully, empty. She watched as people in black uniforms raced by the door towards the bastard’s office. The ruse was up. They likely knew she had stolen a uniform. Lucy debated getting rid of it. They’d likely be looking more carefully at the people wearing it, but she’d definitely stand out in her butler uniform.  
“Excuse me?” a woman’s voice asked, and Lucy jumped as she noticed a mousy scientist slowly walk out from behind one of the larger equipment. “Is something going on?”  
Lucy smiled and replied, “Yes, but it’s nothing to worry about, Ma’am. I’m here for your safety.”  
“Oh, good,” the woman said with a relieved smile. “Would you mind following me to my office? I need to grab some things before we report to management.”  
“Oh. Of course,” Lucy said and followed her into the room. At first sight of the room, Lucy realized her mistake. It wasn’t an office… it was an experimental area.   
The woman sprayed something in Lucy’s face, and once again her vision faded to black. She awoke to that smug bastard’s smiling face.   
“Hello, Lucy,” the bastard said. “How are you feeling?”  
“How do you think?!” Lucy snapped back, and the bastard put a finger to her lips.  
“Shh, there,” he said as Lucy glared at him. “You don’t want the others to hear you. This is just between Dr. Fitz, you, and me. You really do not want the higher ups to get wind of this. It’ll make what the doctor wants to test on you look like child’s play.”  
“What does the doctor here want to test on me?”  
Dr. Fitz looked excited as she explained, “Well, I’ve got you all hooked up here and ready to go. I’m going to start by running a blood test. It’ll tell us more about your physiology. Then I’m going to run a series of tests on you. To see how similar you are to Mr. Wesker.”  
“Mr. Wesker?” Lucy asked irritably.  
“That would be me,” the bastard said and removed his sunglasses, revealing orange catlike eyes. “I want to see how similar we are. You see… surviving, or more accurately reviving from, a gunshot to the head… Well, that’s a little beyond the standards of normality. You and I… we can work together. Give it some thought. I’ll leave you to the doctor here. I need to check on the troops.”   
He got up and walked to the door. As he left, D’Artagnan wiggled his way out of Lucy’s pocket and slowly began to make his way toward the restraints on her left hand. Lucy winced as the doctor stuck a needle in her arm.   
“You said you’d be running a series of tests on me. What kind are they?” Lucy asked.  
Dr. Fitz gave her a smile that didn’t reach her eyes and replied, “First is pain tolerance. I’m going to compare it to Mr. Wesker’s results. After that… well. Let’s see how this goes first, shall we?”  
Lucy started to argue, but then a sudden jolt of electricity caused her to cut it short.   
“How would you rate that on a scale of 1 to 10? With 10 being extreme pain.”  
“Four,” Lucy replied spitefully through gritted teeth.  
Dr. Fitz made a disapproving sound and said, “Now, Lucy, how am I going to get good data if you’re not being honest with me?”  
“Six,” Lucy replied, and the doctor nodded thoughtfully and took notes.  
Another shock caused Lucy to pull against her restraints. She glared at the doctor with hatred, but the doctor just smiled at her serenely. D’Artagnan began loosening the restraints.  
“Would you call that a nine?”  
“Eight,” Lucy replied with a fake smile of her own. She tried to hide at her anticipation at the thought of being free.  
Another shock coursed through her, and she bit her tongue and tasted blood.   
“Ten then?”  
Lucy spit at her, and the doctor’s smile disappeared as she quickly took off her lab coat. Lucy let out a laugh as the doctor approached her. The doctor slapped Lucy across the face and leaned in close.  
“You think Mr. Wesker’s going to protect you? Is that why you’re so cocky? Maybe for right now, but he’ll see you for the trash you are.”  
“Jealous?”  
The doctor narrowed her eyes and replied coldly, “He thinks you’re like him, and admittedly… your responses are a bit more than a normal human… a bit more than even our operatives, but they’re nowhere near Mr. Wesker’s. He’ll figure out soon that you’re not worthy of his attention, then he’ll give you to me… to cut you open and see what your insides look like.”  
Lucy’s hand sprung free, and D’Artagnan quickly removed her glove. Before the doctor could blink, Lucy had her hand around the woman’s throat. The doctor’s face looked horrified as her body quickly crumbled to dust. Lucy removed her other restraint as D’Artagnan tucked himself back into her pocket. She put her glove back on and stared at the doctor’s remains for a moment. Perhaps she should be feeling remorse. However, all she still felt was that fury. Lucy looked at the doctor’s computer; it was quite advanced but maybe she could fool the system. There was a map of the facility. The closest exit was the roof, and she didn’t want to try getting past Wesker.   
Lucy took off the facility uniform and covered her own uniform with a lab coat. She then took the doctor’s wristband and made her way out of the lab. After a quick glance out the door, she checked to make sure that there was no one she recognized outside the door and calmly strode out the door and toward the staircase.


	4. Resident Evil (part 3)

Lucy tried not to look too eager as she ascended the staircase. The staff seemed to be more interested in the latest gossip than their newest recruit. Lucy could try using her laser screwdriver on the doors, but she worried that it might trigger an alert. Plus it hurt like hell to take out. She’d had enough pain for the day, and she didn’t want to draw attention. While it would come in handy if she needed to stun anyone, it was also an odd instrument that would draw unnecessary attention. The wristband fortunately worked on the keypad to the roof, and she let out a sigh of relief as she breathed in the air. No one else was on the roof.  
Looking over the edge, she noticed the security around the place. Even if she climbed down quietly, she’d likely be spotted before she could get away. She bit her lip and tried to find an area where the security was a bit laxer. The sound of the door opening made her turn around sharply. Sure enough, Mr. Wesker sealed the door behind him. He held up his hands to gesture that he didn’t have a weapon.  
“I do apologize for leaving you with Dr. Fitz. I never thought that she would directly disobey my orders… well, I didn’t believe it to be likely. I still had a camera in her lab, and upon reviewing the footage… I’ve decided not to hold your escape against you.”  
Lucy laughed and said, “How kind of you.”  
She debated jumping off the edge. It would hurt like hell, but she’d already died and come back once. Maybe she could do it again. As though sensing her intentions, he took a step forward, so she took a step back. He smirked as though amused. Before Lucy could react, he was suddenly in front of her and grabbed her hands to pull her away from the edge. His hand was big enough to hold both of her wrists, and he used the other to cover her mouth.  
“Quiet, Lucy. You don’t want anyone else to hear you. I will allow you to talk, but if you try to alert them, I will need to silence you. Do you understand?”  
Lucy nodded, and he took his hand from her mouth and wrapped his arm securely around her, holding her in place. She could have tried to yank herself away, but with that superspeed of his she wouldn’t have gotten far as he had already dragged her away from the edge of the building. And who knew what else he could do?  
“What do you want from me?” Lucy asked in a low voice that was almost a growl. “As you can see from what I did to the doctor, I’m not really like anyone.”  
“No… you are not,” Mr. Wesker agreed. “But neither am I. Follow my directions, and I will take you away from here. We can even find your friend.”  
“Why are you trying to help me now?” Lucy asked with suspicion. “Or is this all just a ploy to capture my accomplice, Mr. Wesker?”  
Mr. Wesker laughed and replied, “You can call me Albert. It’s only fair. And no, actually. I couldn’t care less about your… accomplice, so long as he doesn’t interfere with my goals. Although in fairness, none of our troops have been able to catch your friend. He seems to be equipped with some kind of taser.”  
Lucy shrugged awkwardly. Not even she fully knew what he was capable of. She hadn’t researched Daleks much at Missy’s manor because it just didn’t seem prudent. They had been killed in the war, or so Missy had told her.  
“So what do you want me to do? Calmly walk back to the office where I was about to be tortured? Walk with you to your office and hope no one recognizes me?”  
Albert chuckled and relaxed his grip somewhat. He said, “I just need you to wait here for a few minutes. I will bring you a disguise that will get us through the front gate. After that, there won’t be any problems. Agreed?”  
Lucy sighed and said, “Agreed… unless I see a better opportunity.”  
Albert let go of her and said cockily, “You won’t.”  
He walked out the door, and Lucy took a moment to catch her breath. She really hadn’t expected the superspeed. Now she tried to slow down her heart rate. She would likely need to appear calm no matter what the ‘disguise’ was, and Mr. Glowy-eyes wasn’t helping in that department.  
“TIME CHILD!” Caan said as he flew in from above. “GRAB ONTO ME!”  
Lucy hesitated for a moment and looked toward the door. She had only agreed unless there was something better. Although admittedly, she didn’t think this was much better. And besides, Albert had left her in the hands of a sociopath just a little while ago. Not to mention trying to kill her.  
“Okay then,” Lucy agreed as Caan flew low enough for her to hang on.  
As he lifted them into the air, Lucy heard gunshots, but Caan expertly avoided them before flying into the clouds. The wind whipped Lucy’s hair from her face, and she laughed with pure joy as they left the facility behind them. Caan flew away from the facility for a while before slowly making a descent. They hit the ground with a soft thud.  
Lucy took a moment to get her bearings and asked, “Okay, so where to next?”  
“AWAY,” Caan answered as he started to roll in the same direction he’d been flying in. “THAT MAN IS DANGEROUS. MUST PROTECT THE TIME CHILD.”  
“Yeah,” Lucy said as she felt her forehead. “It’d be best if he’d just forget about this whole thing.”  
“HE WILL NOT. AND HE WILL NOT STOP LOOKING. HE IS VERY FAST. VERY CUNNING. HE WILL COME FOR US. WE NEED TO KEEP MOVING.”  
Lucy nodded and picked up her pace to match his. She hoped that he hadn’t seen the direction they were moving in. That would be true cause for alarm. He could catch up in a matter of minutes. Lucy tried to hide a shiver as she followed Caan through the wilderness.  
“Why aren’t we flying then? Isn’t that faster? Plus we could hide in the clouds.”  
“YOU ARE HEAVY,” Caan replied, and Lucy glared at him. “ALSO I AM IN NEED OF REPAIRS. NOW IS NOT THE TIME. HE WILL BE TRACKING US SOON ENOUGH.”  
“Ah, so that’s why we’re walking in a slightly different direction. And why you suddenly changed direction when we got to the tree line. To throw him off?”  
“YES.”  
Caan hurried along, and Lucy tried to match his pace. She was already tired. Dying had taken a lot out of her. However, the fear of being found gave her a second wind; now she just focused on keeping up as Caan approached something that only he could see. She hoped they would soon reach the portal to a different world, but even then it could just be something similar.  
“HIDE. WE MUST HIDE.”  
Lucy quickly took cover in a bush as a helicopter soared overhead. It paused for a brief moment, causing Lucy’s heart to nearly leap into her throat, but then it resumed its path.  
“WAIT,” Caan growled.  
The chopper flew back over the area for a few moments before moving to a new area.  
“PROCEED. QUICKLY.”  
Caan led the way, and Lucy dutifully followed him. After a few more minutes, Lucy saw a glimmer in the distance.  
“GRAB ONTO ME NOW, TIME CHILD!” Caan yelled as though frightened, and once again Lucy grabbed onto him. As he lifted them into the air, he narrowly avoided Albert’s grasp.  
Albert lifted a gun and threatened, “You will land now, or I will shoot.”  
“YOU WILL NOT, ABOMINATION!” Caan shrieked and fired a blast at the gun.  
Lucy watched in a mix of shock and jubilation as the gun turned to dust. Caan flew them into the breach between worlds, and they landed on the ground. It was daytime in this place. A meadow stretched before them, and Lucy could see houses in the distance.  
“WE ARE SAFE HERE, CHILD.” Caan said in a tired voice.  
Lucy dragged him to a place hidden by bushes and trees. With a quick stretch, she laid down on the ground beside him and fell to sleep.


	5. Lucy and Mr. J

Lucy looked up at the night sky as she wandered through a lush forest. Caan’s cackling from overhead calmed her. At least he was nearby. Ignoring his rambling, Lucy carefully searched for some kind of walkway through the wilderness. A cheerful melody caught her attention as she found a small path. Carnival music.  
“Nope,” Lucy mumbled and headed in the opposite direction of the music.   
A laugh from above let her know that Caan was following. Lucy tried to keep quiet. Where there was a carnival, there’d be people. And people meant trouble. A sob caught her attention, and she stopped in her tracks. Clearly, that person was busy. If she kept quiet, they probably wouldn’t hear her over their muffled crying. Images of a clown kidnapper forced its way into her mind. She sighed as she started moving toward the sound.  
Plunging through the shrubbery, a root caught her foot, and she fell. Looking up with a wince of pain, she found herself almost face to face with a boy. No, not a boy, she concluded after a second glance as she struggled to get back up. He had a boyish face, but he probably wasn’t that young. Maybe 17 or 18? His face turned into a deeper shade of red than his hair as he struggled to hide his face.  
“Sorry about that,” Lucy said and took a step back. She turned to walk away out of mild embarrassment, but a detail stuck out. She could have sworn that she’d seen blood. With a sigh, she turned back around and opened her backpack.  
“Hey, um… I’ve got some disinfectant,” Lucy said as she pulled out a bottle of witch hazel.  
The boy stared at her warily as though trying to discern her true motive. Leaves crumpled as she took a seat beside him. His eyes reminded Lucy of an abused animal. Distrustful and almost feral. Finally, he hesitantly took the bottle from her hand with a soft, “Thank you.”  
Digging back into her bag, she found an old handkerchief and handed it to him. They sat in silence. She kept a lookout, but this seemed to be an isolated part of the forest.   
“This is the wrong way,” the boy mumbled.  
“For what?”  
The boy stared at her for a second in confusion before he replied, “The circus… it’s the other way.”   
Lucy pondered the difference between a circus and a carnival for a second before deciding it didn’t matter. Noticing the boy staring at her expectantly, she replied, “No, I’m going away from the circus. Too loud for me and not my style.”  
“Then why are you all the way out here… if you don’t mind me asking,” he quickly added the last part nervously as though expecting her to get angry.  
“Just exploring nature,” Lucy explained lamely. At this point, she should really have a cover story down pat, but she often ended up in very different environments. She assumed the role of “camper” would be the easiest to explain.   
The boy looked at her as though not entirely buying her story, so she asked, “So what’s your name? I’m Lucy.”  
“Ah, Jerome,” he replied bashfully and handed her back the witch hazel.  
“Nice you meet you. So… how about this… I forget that I saw you and keep going, and you forget that you saw me almost fall flat on my face. Deal?”  
“Deal,” Jerome agreed with a small smile. “Oh, are you here to see the waterfall? It’s not a very big one, but I heard some people talking about it. I’ve never seen one before.”  
There was an odd tone to his voice. Clearly, he’d wanted to go, and clearly, he hadn’t been invited. Lucy thought it over for a moment. Checking out the waterfall would probably assuage any suspicions he had about her.   
“Do you want to go with me? I know it’s late, but it shouldn’t be too far from here, right?”  
“Yes! I mean, no,” Jerome answered excitedly. “It’s really close! We’d get back before closing time. But, yes, I want to go. No one would even miss me… for an hour. I can go? With you?”  
His demeanor had changed completely. Now he reminded Lucy of Missy. That super focused excitement when she’d found something completely new. Jerome stared at Lucy with pleading eyes.  
“Yes, of course. It’s safer with the two of us… although we should probably tell your parents. I don’t want them thinking you’ve been kidnapped.”  
“No!” Jerome replied hastily before calming himself. “No, it’s just me and my mother, and she’s a snake dancer in the show. We leave tomorrow, and there’s not a lot of time.”   
“Fine,” Lucy relented as Jerome gave her a genuine smile and led the way. She was suspicious of his sudden change, but she assumed he didn’t have many friends. After all, he was following a complete stranger to an area he’d never been. “Hey, Jerome. I don’t mind going with you, but you need to promise me something.”  
His back suddenly tensed, and he turned to her with an odd look in his eyes. “A promise?”  
“Yeah, that you won’t follow strangers into the woods in the future. In fact, you really shouldn’t be doing it now.”  
“You’re not a stranger. You’re Lucy,” he replied breezily with a smile as he continued walking forward.  
“You don’t know anything about me, Jerome… just promise me, okay?” Lucy pleaded and put her face in her hands in frustration.   
Lucy looked up from her hands to see Jerome’s face much closer than before.  
“It’s because you say these kinds of things… I don’t need to be afraid of you. You’re kind, Lucy, and besides… how do you know that I’m not the dangerous one?” Jerome asked with a cocky smile that unnerved Lucy a little.   
“I can handle you, kid,” Lucy replied irritably. “Just promise me, okay?”  
Jerome rolled his eyes and agreed, “Oh, alright. Just for you. I promise not to go alone into a secluded area with someone I don’t know… except for today.”  
It was now Lucy’s turn to roll her eyes. Jerome laughed excitedly and continued to lead the way. Lucy watched him with curiosity. Had it just been suspicion and embarrassment that had caused him to act withdrawn in the beginning? Was he now completely comfortable with her and that caused his weird personality switcheroo? Then again she didn’t need to be wary for long. She just had to get through this mini adventure with him, and then she could leave.  
He paused at a fork in the path and waited for Lucy to catch up. In his excitement to see the falls, he hadn’t been checking behind him. He seemed to be debating which way they needed to go.  
“Too bad there isn’t a sign,” Lucy muttered, startling Jerome.  
“There was one… I think one of the clowns took it as a joke… or maybe a souvenir. We don’t usually go this route. As for which way it was… Left.”  
Lucy shrugged and led the way along the left path as Jerome kept pace with her. Now it seemed that he was more interested in talking to her than finding the falls. Or maybe he was just confident that they’d get there.  
“If the show is still going when we get back, you should check it out,” Jerome said with a smile. “Have you been to a circus before?”  
“Yeah… no. It was actually a carnival. My brother and I went together with some friends.”  
“Well, you should stop by. The trapeze artists are really fun to watch.”  
“I’ll think about it.”  
“Oh, that’s right. ‘Not your style’, right? What do you like to do?”  
“Check out nature with a kid who loves to ask questions,” Lucy replied evenly. “My favorite thing in the world.”  
Jerome laughed before answering, “You’re pretty funny… But I’m just trying to get to know you. If I know you, then you’re not a stranger anymore. And I’m not a kid. I’m 18.”  
“Why don’t we talk about you then? What do you like to do?”  
“I don’t really get to do much… Living with the circus. You travel a lot. I do like seeing different places. It’s like an adventure. Now what do you really like to do?”  
“I like puzzles. I was studying to become an engineer. It was my dream to work on spaceships, but… not everything works out so well. Now I just like to explore new places.”  
Jerome nodded thoughtfully. He seemed to be satisfied with that answer as they continued walking in silence until they reached the waterfall. It was by no means impressive, but there was something soothing about the way it hit the rocks.  
“Well, that’s a bit anticlimactic,” Jerome said disappointedly. “I was hoping for a bit more… whoosh, you know.”  
“I think it’s rather peaceful,” Lucy said as the sound of the water put her at ease.   
Jerome went quiet as Lucy watched the waterfall. After a few moments, Lucy turned to him and asked, “You ready to head back? Sorry it wasn’t what you hoped.”  
“I’m fine,” Jerome replied awkwardly. “Is it okay if we don’t head back just yet?”  
“Sure, but why not? I thought you’d be in a hurry to get back. Don’t you leave tomorrow?”  
“Yeah, but… I just… don’t want to go back just yet,” Jerome finished with a sad look on his face as though begging her not to ask any more questions.   
Lucy took a seat next to a tree and patted the ground beside her. An invitation to sit beside her. Relief broke out on Jerome’s face as he joined her on the ground. The sound of the water flowing down the rocks echoed through the forest. Lucy closed her eyes to focus on the sound. When she opened her eyes, she jolted back in surprise as Jerome had leaned over to look at her.  
Jerome backed away with a hint of a smile and asked, “What are you thinking about?”  
“Nothing,” Lucy replied, and Jerome tsked. “I meant that literally. Sometimes, it feels good to just sit back and listen.”  
“Sounds a bit boring,” Jerome teased playfully.   
"Don't knock it until you've tried it."  
Jerome went quiet as Lucy listened to the waterfall and stared at the stars. A glint in the distance gave away Caan's location. He was close. Jerome sighed, and she turned to look at him.   
"Do you have a boyfriend?"  
"Ah... uh, no. Um, why?"  
"Just curious. My mom has quite a few of them, but you don't seem like the type."  
Caan cackled in the distance, and Jerome looked to Lucy with alarm on his face.   
"Did you hear that?" Jerome asked.  
"Yup, and I think that's our cue to head back," Lucy replied and got to her feet.   
She could hear Jerome quickly get up behind her. Lucy led the way up the path with a little bit of guilt. He seemed genuinely frightened. She could tell him about Caan to put him at ease, but then he'd probably want to stay longer... and ask more questions. Lucy was too exhausted for that.   
A hand grabbed onto hers. She was startled at the sudden touch but figured that she at least owed him this much.   
"Why are you wearing gloves? Are you one of those people who gets freaked by dirt?" he asked nervously.   
"No, they were a gift," Lucy replied. When she wore them with her butler attire, no one mentioned them, but she guessed that they looked strange when worn with a sweatshirt and jeans. "Just keep moving, okay? We're almost there."   
Jerome kept quiet until the sound of the circus music filled the air, and then he rushed toward the circus with a laugh, pulling Lucy behind him. A man in a red jacket greeted Jerome and glanced at Lucy.   
"Made a friend, Jerome?"  
Jerome smiled at Lucy and said, "You should stay here tonight. It's dangerous for you to camp out in the dark. I'll ask if there's somewhere you can sleep."  
Jerome let go of Lucy’s hand, but she grabbed onto his sleeve. She gave him a small sad smile before she shook her head.  
“No, Jerome. I have something I need to do. But thank you. It was nice meeting you.”  
“That’s…,” Jerome stammered helplessly. “It’s dangerous out there. You heard that too, right?”  
“Yeah, in complete honesty, I know who that is. He’s not that dangerous… to me at least,” Lucy clarified as the event with Negan’s men was still fresh in her mind. “I’ll be just fine. I promise. Goodbye.”  
Lucy let go of his jacket and walked to the forest’s edge. Against her better judgment, she looked back. The man in the red jacket had his hand gently resting on Jerome’s shoulder. After a last look into Jerome’s pleading eyes, Lucy turned and walked into the forest and away from the music.


End file.
